chroniclesofmerlinfandomcom-20200222-history
Feudal System
The King has given you a piece of land to use at your disposal. Here you can reap the benefits of the land but you must also protect it! After moving to a level 60+ city you will be able to enter your Feudal Lands. To access the Feudal System simply click the following icon： Upon entering the Feudal Lands you will notice are many items including treasure chests, Fugitives, Chaos Mines, quests, and other NPC’s. While moving through the map random events will occur as well. Defeating NPC’s can offer many rewards such as Chaos Gems, Banners, Treasure Map Fragments, and Silver! Movement In order to move around the map you must you ‘Movement Points’. Movement point replenish on their own, and also can be bought using Gold. Every time you move there is a cooldown, but not to fear as it is only 2 seconds! Once every 5 minutes you will get 1 movement point up to 300. Events Across the map you will see roaming NPC’s, Treasure Chests, and Chaos Mines. Treasure Chests contain Silver and Exp Stones, Fugitives contain Silver and Treasure Map Fragments, and Chaos Mines contain Chaos Gems and Treasure Map Fragments. There are also random events that offer a plethora of rewards. Some events will depleat Movement Points faster and give you Battle Points and silver in return, as if you choose to chase bandits. Others will replenish your Movement Points (if you choose to buy food from merchants). Events with no options: Events with options (textual results only): nb: On the result, there is two color provided, red and blue. The blue results is the result that will benefit you while the red one will force you to loss some or nothing. Mining Mining will get you chaos gems. If you use the gold axe you will get more chaos gems and have a higher chance to get map fragments. After all mines are depleated there will be a cool down. The first tiem each day you deplete the mines, the cool down is 2 hours, 2nd time is 4 hours, 3rd time is 8 hours, 4th is 8 Hours.... The cooldowns can be sped up using Gold at a cost of roughly 10 Gold per Hour of cool down... The Cooldowns and Mines reset at Daily Reset each day. For example, if you harvest 5 of the 6 mines prior to DR, all of them will become available for mining again at DR. Be careful here: If you have an 8-Hour Cooldown going into Daily Reset, the mines will reset, but your first cooldown after harvesting will be 8 Hours, 2nd will be 4 Hours. The number of Choas Gems received for each mine is dependent upon your level. The higher your level, the more gems you get for each mine. {C} Treasure Maps are very important, as you move along the map you will have chances to collect fragments of the map. Once you have 5 fragments, then your map will be completed. With a complete map, simply click the icon on the left hand side of the screen to find out where the treasure is. Hurry and find it and all the rewards that come with it. Chests from Treasure Maps, and Treasure Chests from resets should not be confused. Chests from Treasure Maps require 5 Treasure map fragments, and must be mined once you find the location of the treasure from the icon provided in the map. T reasure Chests from resets are shown as an actual chest which you must make it to before other players take them all. There are only 10 Treasure Chests per reset, so you must be quick. {C}Rebel Armies, and Treasure Chests reset 30 minutes after each Elite Army reset. Defeating Rebel Armies will give you a decent amount of Chaos Gems, as well as a good quantity of silver. There are only 10 Rebel Armies per reset, and players are usually extremely competitive to get to them as they give such great rewards, so you must act quick. Treasure Chests give you Exp Gems and silver. There are also only 10 Treasure Chests per reset, but these tend to last a bit longer as the players usually tend to go for the Rebel Armies first, and the Treasure Chests second. Overall, it would greatly benefit you to try for these goals as the rewards are great, and will help you along your quest to achieving victory. Quests If this isn’t enough, then you can collect even more rewards by completing quests from the menu on the left hand side. If you are able to complete 10 then you will receive special rewards! If you don't like the quest you've got, you can refresh it. Refresh is free once a day, after that you can refresh with gold. Since the result are different per level and the exact formula haven't been discovered yet, I just provide the type of item you'll get upn completing. Category:New Version Category:Help Category:Guides